


Please Don't Leave Me

by Sapphire628



Category: Shea Weber - Fandom
Genre: Canada, F/M, shea weber - Freeform, soft shea, trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: After the trade and move to Canada, Shea realizes how hard it was on his girlfriend. Shea wouldn’t tell her but some nights, most nights he went to sleep afraid she would be gone in the morning. It was even harder for him when he was on the road, half afraid he’d come home to an empty house. He was afraid she would decide he wasn’t worth the hassle of being without the friends that she loved and left behind.





	Please Don't Leave Me

Shea stood in the doorway of the glassed-in porch watching his girlfriend. She was sitting on a stool staring at the blank canvas on her easel. He wondered what was going through her mind as she sat staring. 

The move to Montreal hadn’t been easy for her. Having moved to Nashville for college, she had fallen in love with the city. When he had been traded back to Canada, he had asked her to go with him not really understanding how hard it was going to be for her. Not only was she moving to another city but another country as well. 

He knew things had not been going well for her. She was struggling to find a job, apparently the requirements to be a teacher were very different in Montreal and in Canada as a whole. She was’t fitting in well with the hockey wives and girlfriends of his teammates. Shea wouldn’t tell her but some nights, most nights he went to sleep afraid she would be gone in the morning. It was even harder for him when he was on the road, half afraid he’d come home to an empty house. He was afraid she would decide he wasn’t worth the hassle of being without the friends that she loved and left behind.

Finally Shea stepped into the porch, “Hey sweetheart.”

She jumped slightly before wiping quickly at her eyes, “hi. How was practice?”

Ignoring the question he quickly crossed the porch.

“Sweetheart? Are you okay? Were you crying?”

“No. I’m fine.”

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to lie to me,” Shea sighed, “what happened?”

“Nothing.”

Shea moved so he was standing in front of her. He placed his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb over her cheekbone. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently.

“What’s happened sweetheart? Why are you crying?”

She sighed softly and reached for an envelope on the table next to her.

Shea took the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. He glanced at her before reading through the letter.

“Another reject.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

“Maybe so but ...” 

“Please don’t say you feel bad. I don’t need your sympathy. I need a fucking job Shea!”

“But you really don’t. You know I will take care of you.”

When her expression changed, Shea knew he had said the wrong thing. 

“Excuse me? I don’t need you to take care of me!”

“I know that. I just meant you don’t have to work. You can focus on your paintings. You’re so talented.”

“I like to work Shea! I love being a teacher.”

“I know you do. You’re a great teacher. I’m just saying ... you’ve been having trouble finding a job so maybe you can just take a break.”

“I’ve had enough of a break,” she practically snarled before stalking back into the house, “should’ve fucking stayed in Nashville.”

Shea whipped around when he heard what she had said. When she voiced one of his deepest fears, he felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut. He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as he ran a hand over the scruff on his face. He wished he could think of something that would help her be more comfortable in Canada, but he was at a loss. He wouldn’t tell her, but it hurt when she made comments about staying in Nashville. He also hated knowing it was his fault she was so miserable.

Looking around the space he could see all the ruined canvases she had thrown out, some with paint splattered, others cut by a knife. He would make sure to replace them for her.

Shea sighed again and went back into the house to see where his girlfriend was. He found her in the kitchen.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Did you mean it?” Shea asked slightly afraid of the answer.

“What?” she asked and turned to look at him.

“Did you mean it when you said you should have stayed in Nashville?”

She paused for a moment tying to think of how to respond. The longer she took to answer, the more nervous Shea became.

“No,” she shook her head, “I didn’t mean it. I’m just frustrated with the way things have been going.”

“I know. I’m sorry it’s been so difficult. I’m sorry I’ve made you so miserable.”

“It’s not your fault Shea. I wanted to move here with you. I was honestly surprised when you asked me.”

“Why?” he asked confused, “I wanted you with me. I couldn’t imagine being without you anymore.”

“I know I’m not like the others. They’ve made that abundantly clear,” she rolled her eyes, “At least Madison and Elly pretended to be my friends.”

“I think Madison really did like you,” Shea responded cautiously, “But Elly …”

“Was the ring leader and made sure I knew I should feel privileged to be friends with them.”

“I’m sorry,” Shea apologized, “I just wish I could fix this for you.”

“It’s okay Shea. It’s not your fault. I don’t fit in and I refuse to change to fit someone else’s ideal of what I should be. I love myself and if you love me the way I am, that’s all I need.”

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. 

“I don’t want you to change for anyone. I love you the way you are, and I just want you to be happy.”

“But I am happy,” she looked at him confused. She never thought she would see her big, bad defenseman looking so sad and scared.

“What’s wrong Shea? You look upset.”

He sighed softly before taking her hand and pulling her into the living room to the couch. Before he could move her next to him, she climbed into his lap. 

“We never keep things from each other. You made me tell you what was wrong, now you need to do the same.”

She waited patiently while Shea gathered his thoughts. 

“I now moving here with me hasn’t been easy for you. You gave up a lot to come here and I lately I’ve been feeling scared that you’re going to realize it was a mistake and leave me.”

“You really think I would do that to you?” she asked surprised, “Shea I would never do that to you. You know how much I love you. I didn’t want to be without you when you were traded.”

“That’s why I asked you to come with me. A part of me knows you would have at least talked to me if this relationship wasn’t what you wanted anymore but there’s a bigger part of me that’s scared that this,” he gestured around the room, “isn’t enough for what you gave up. You have family there, friends, your students. I know how much you love being a teacher and working with kids. I feel like I took all that away from you.”

His girlfriend shook her head in disagreement, “You didn’t take anything from me. I know I haven’t been the easiest person to be around lately and I’m sorry. I’ve been making myself miserable. You haven’t been doing that. You have been nothing but supportive.”

“I’ve been trying to be but when I see you so upset like you were today, I just want to make it better for you.”

“I’m the only one who can do that. I just need your support. I will have a job. You know if I don’t fit in with the other girls, that’s fine,” she placed her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him, “and you Mr. Weber, my big, bad ass defenseman, you are all I need. I want you to know that I have never been as happy as I am since I met you.”

Shea leaned up and kissed her,” I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I need you to promise me something,” he spoke before kissing her again.

“Anything,” she responded between kisses. 

“Please don’t leave me.”

She sat back and shook her head, “I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.”

He laughed against her mouth before kissing her, “Good.”


End file.
